I'll Always Love You
by Polka-Spot Lady
Summary: Well, something happens to Hermione, but could the one person who has made her life a living hell be the one to fix it? And will she find the true meaning of friendship, trust, and love? Please review! There's also an alternate ending up!
1. The Cheat

ummm hi, just though i'd say that the characters are not mine, but J.K. Rowlings and please review, i'd really appreciate it!!!

* * *

"I'll Always Love You……"

She walked up the steps, desperation flooding her every thought. _Why? Why did he have to do this to me, why did they have to? _She began opening the door, with only one thought in mind….

Hermione was reading in the library, as usual, when Draco walked up to her.

"Hey, Mudblood, your boyfriends having a little 'fun', if you get my meaning." Draco chuckled as he sauntered away.

Hermione stared at her book for what seemed like hours. "Your lying, Ron would never do that." she finally choked out. _Would he?_

She slowly made her way back to the prefect's room, as each prefect shared a dorm with the other from their house and Ron was the other Gryffindor prefect. She had told Ron she wouldn't be back for a couple hours, having to "catch up" on reading and get ahead on homework. She took a deep breath in and reached for the doorknob, but a quiet moan made her stop. She held her breathe, convinced her wildly beating heart would give her away, and placed her ear to the door.

"Oh god, Ron. That was good, we should do it again sometime." came a familiar voice.

"Anytime, just don't let Hermione know." answered a male voice. It being Ron, of course.

"Like she would find out anyway. She wouldn't suspect us, alone you." giggled the same voice.

"You should probably go, she'll be back here soon." Ron said.

After a bit of rustling around and quite a bit of laughing, the door opened quickly. Hermione was still pressed against it, unable to believe what she had just heard. She went flying into whoever it was that had opened the door.

"Hermione I can explain." Ron burst out, turning his well known red color.

She just gawked at the two people standing before her. She couldn't believe it, the two people she trusted most were standing before her. It was Ron and Harry.

"Hermione please, just listen…." Harry pleaded.

She turned and fled, not thinking were she was headed and not caring either. She finally stopped to catch her breath at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower.

She reached the top of the tower and the cold, crisp air stung her cheeks and made her already running eyes water more. She walked to the edge of the railing and looked down into the welcoming darkness below. _This is the only way out,_ she told herself, _the only way to escape the pain and betrayal. _She hoisted herself onto the edge, opened her arms and let herself fall forward. Then everything went black.

People were murmuring. There were two maybe three voices, a creaking of a door then nothing. She opened her eyes, not sure what to expect, but certainly not this.

Draco was sitting in a chair next to the bed she was laying in. But the Slytherin Prince was not the only unnerving thing. Everything in the room was either green or silver. Yet she knew it wasn't the Slytherin common room, it couldn't be. No, because it was the Slytherin prefect dorm. Hermione sat up and began screaming. Draco got up quickly and pinned her down covering her mouth.

"Now I'll let you go if you promise to stop your noise making." Draco hissed in her ear. Hermione nodded as best she could to show that she understood.

As soon as his hands were off her mouth, she began calling him every foul name she could think of. After she ran out of hateful things to say, there was an awkward silence.

"That's no way to treat your savior." Draco said with mock sadness.

"I didn't need saving, unless it was from you." Hermione spat back, tears filling her eyes as all the memories of the night came flooding back in a painful wave.

Draco's eyes changed from humorous to pity to sadness in less than a second. Hermione was so shocked that she quit crying. She just stared at him, not able to comprehend his sudden showing of emotions.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco said softly, biting his lower lip.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Hermione whispered back, stunned into almost silence.

"I said I was sorry, but not just for tonight, for everything." he looked her in the eyes and she knew it was no lie.

"I don't understand, why did you have to tell me?" she looked at the forest green comforter and began picking at the fringe.

"Because I thought you should know. I would want to. And besides, you deserve better than that weasel and pothead you call friends." he replied.

"Even though what they did was horrible, they're still my friends, I think. God, you should have just let me fall, it would have been better for all of us." Hermione's voice broke as she finished her sentence.

"That's not true." Draco said forcefully.

"How would you know? I'm just a filthy mudblood remember? Why would you care?" She shot back, her voice full of bitterness and anger.

Draco sat for a minute before answering, "Because…because I like you, a lot, ok?"

For the second time that night, Hermione was shocked to silence. She looked at him, eyes like saucers and mouth a big gaping hole. After several silent minutes, Hermione finally said, "But why?"

"You ask questions too much. But if you must know, I have no idea. I just realized it one day about a year and a half ago." he replied with a shrug. "And I knew I would eventually get you, I'm Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Hogwarts."

Hermione giggled, "As usual you are an egotistical, selfish person. But you seem to have a good heart, I guess. And I suppose I owe you an apology, so I'm sorry."

"Good, now then, I think we should start over, now that all is forgiven. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?" he said sarcastically.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger." she replied back with a hint of a smirk.

At that, they both burst out laughing, unable to stop for some time. And when they would quiet down, they'd look at each other and start up again. Good thing it was a Saturday night, or Sunday morning, whichever way you prefer.


	2. Frobidden Love

Two Weeks Later

"Hermione, please, we said we were sorry!" Harry yelled after her.

"Right now, sorry isn't good enough." She called back over her shoulder before disappearing among the throng of students headed to class from breakfast.

"Still not talking?" Ron asked Harry after he had caught up.

"Nope, and she won't be for a while." he said picking up the rest of his stuff and also heading to class.

The day seemed to drag on for Hermione. She couldn't pay attention in any of her classes, she didn't take any notes, and she certainly didn't answer any questions, all very un-Hermione like behaviors. But she did have an excuse. Something was distracting her. Nobody knew what or why, but they did know she was extremely happy about something….

When finally the last class of the day was over, Hermione dashed for the door, ran down to the dining hall, scarfed down a quick meal and ran to her room. After the incident, she asked Dumbledore if she could have her own room, and of course he said yes. If she had shared a room, those people in it would have seen a girl flying around, applying make-up, trying on who knows how many sets of clothing, and continually checking the clock. At exactly 8:15, there came a knock on her door. She quickly ran to answer it.

"Hello, and how are we this evening?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" She asked back.

"Positively wonderful." he replied.

Hermione opened the door, let Draco in, and escorted him to her living room area. Draco looked her up and down as he followed her. She was in a shimmery red spaghetti strap tank with a pair of black capris. _Very sexy, _he thought to himself. Hermione caught him looking at her and blushed slightly, causing Draco to smirk.

"Are you talking with Harry and Ron again?" Draco asked Hermione, already knowing the answer.

"No, I just can't bring myself to forgive them just yet." Hermione said, then added, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Ummm, just some pumpkin juice with a little fire whiskey would be nice." he said in a fake sweet voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed toward the kitchen. Once out of view and ear shot, Draco let out a small groan. He knew he had to be patient, but just how long is a man supposed to wait? But before he had time to dwell on his thoughts, Hermione came back with the drinks.

"Sorry, fresh out of fire whiskey, but I did have the pumpkin juice." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha. Verrrry funny. I almost pissed myself laughing." Draco said.

Hermione punched him playfully, making him spill his drink, and both began chuckling. They stopped laughing, made eye-contact, and once again bust out into a fit of giggles.

"You are so gonna get it, this is a new pair of pants." Draco said before wrestling Hermione to the floor.

"Oh have mercy! The big, scary man is gonna get me!" Hermione play shrieked as Draco began kissing her neck.

"Oh, it won't hurt….much." Draco said with a malicious grin as he moved on to kiss Hermione's mouth.

At that remark, Hermione gave a small squeak, as her mouth was occupied. Draco licked Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted him access and the battle of the tongues was on. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily and as Hermione looked Draco up and down, she noticed his pants were beginning to bulge at the zipper area.

"Well, well, well…..getting a little frisky are we?" Hermione asked in a husky voice.

"Only because of you babe." Draco replied with no hint of embarrassment.

A slight blush creeped its way up Hermione's neck, making her cheeks flush as well. Draco saw this and smirked, he thought it was sexy when she blushed. Seeing him do this, she blushed a deeper shade of red and tried to hide her face. Draco grasped her hands gently and pulled them down. He then took her face into his hands and began laying soft kisses on it. Hermione groaned causing Draco to harden even more. God how he wanted her!

"Hermione….." Draco started.

"I know, but I'm not quite ready." she told him, looking him straight tin the eye with an apologetic look.

Draco nodded, showing he understood and that he would wait for her, no matter how long. They joined lips again, in a passionate yet caring way. There was lust, but there was also something else. They kissed for a while longer before breaking apart.

"I should probably leave, Pansy will be wondering where I am." Draco said.

Hermione gave Draco a some-what startled look before comprehending what he meant. Then she remembered that Pansy was the other Slytherin prefect. She gave a slight nod, then was helped up off the floor by Draco. She walked him to the door and they gave a smooch and a hug goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"No… I'm busy." came Hermione's reply.

Draco gave her s funny look and was about to say something before Hermione continued, "I'm just kidding. Of course I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Draco smiled, turned, and headed towards his room.


	3. Trust

"Hermione, please talk to us!" yelled Ron at Hermione's retreating back.

"Sure, after hell freezes over, I fail all my classes, and forget about what you did." she said to no one in particular.

"Are you talking to me?" came a friendly voice.

"No, Ron just asked me to talk to him again, but I'm not going to. Not yet anyway." she smiled at Draco.

"Ahhhh….I see. So are we still up for going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco said trying to get away from the sore topic.

"I suppose, that is if I don't have any homework to do. I'm just kidding!" she added as Draco gave her a glare.

"Good, 'cause I have a surprise for you." he said smiling.

Hermione gave him a funny look, then knowing better than to ask questions by now, as Draco didn't give away any secrets, continued on her way to breakfast. Once in the Great Hall, she and Draco usually split up to go to their separate tables, but today Draco followed her to the Gryffindor table and sat down by her.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to keep us low key." Hermione said looking at Draco oddly.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose it's time we let people find out. That is if it's ok with you?"

Hermione beamed at Draco before giving him a big hug. "This is going to be difficult though, you know that right?" she asked Draco.

He just gave her a knowing glance and then helped himself to a large portion of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. She smiled to herself than helped herself to a glass of O.J., aka orange juice, and some porridge. They ate in silence for a few minutes but were interrupted by a loud gasp.

"Hermione, how could you?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Ron, how could you." she replied cooly.

"I….you….but…" Ron stuttered before walking down the table to join Harry and Ginny.

Draco smirked at Ron's back and then wrapped Hermione in a tight embrace saying, "Nice way to handle that, your learning well."

Hermione smiled sadly then playfully smacked Draco's arm. No sooner had she done that, was it time to head to class.

"See ya after Potions." Draco stated.

"As always, it's not like we don't have class together or anything." Hermione sarcastically replied.

Draco grinned at Hermione's disappearing back and then he too, headed to his first class.

"Hermione, please listen!" Ron shouted, walking beside her.

"Leave me alone Ron!" she shouted back.

"Wait….what if Draco is trying to trick you!!!" he yelled.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, "What are you saying?! The only one I need to worry about deceiving me is you!"

"I'm just trying to help….."

"Whatever, you just want to make me forgive you, so I can be your 'play-thing' again. And, you don't want your 'little' secret getting out." she gave him a death glare and turned a corner sharply, running into Draco.

"Hello, Weasel." Draco said cooly, eyeing Ron.

"Ummm… hi. I'm going to be going now. Remember what I said Hermione." at that remark, Ron turned and left.

"Did you hear that Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Some of it. Enough to be slightly worried, any-how." he replied.

"Oh, sorry. So, you wanna go get something to eat in the kitchens?" she said trying to change the subject. Draco nodded and they were off.

* * *


	4. Girl's night in

"Hey Gin, come on in." Hermione said, opening her door.

Hermione led Ginny into the living room, grabbed some pillows to throw on the floor, and waved up a couple of drinks, but not before asking, "What's your poison?"

Ginny smiled and told her fire whiskey. "So, what's going on between you and Draco?"

"What makes you so curious?" she asked back.

Ginny raised her eyebrow and said, "One, I'm your best friend. Two, I want to know. And three, you haven't talked to Ron and Harry in ages, what's up with that?"

"Well, first of all, Ron and Harry are gay….together"…."WHAT!!"…"Secondly, Draco is… I don't know…Gorgeous for one thing, and he seems to care. I don't know!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Ok, so go back to the gay thing…." Ginny prompted.

"Ok, so I was in the library and Draco came in and told me that Ron was having 'fun', and I went to see if he was telling the truth because you don't lie about that. When I got back to our dorm, I heard 'voices' then Harry opened the door and I knew he wasn't lying." Hermione sat quietly.

"That's it? WOW!!!!!!! Who'd have thunk it. No joke right?" she questioned.

"Would I lie about this, I mean, do I lie about anything?" she asked Ginny.

"Yea, I guess your right. But OMG!!!!!" she yelled out.

The girls dissolved into a fit of laughter and enjoyed the rest of their homework free evening.

"Hermione, are you ready yet!" Draco called as he waited on her couch. The weekend had finally come.

"Almost ready, hold on!" she yelled back.

"You better be….," he whispered to himself.

Just then Hermione came into the room wearing a mini skirt and a low V-neck no sleeve shirt. _How could something so casual look so good on her!! She looks sexy in anything! _Draco thought to himself. Hermione saw Draco looking and blushed. He was glad he had worn loose jeans today. _God, I should have worn a longer skirt! _Hermione thought.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked seeming nervous.

She smiled at his nervousness and said, "Only if you are."

* * *


	5. Night of fun

"Hermione, are you ready yet!" Draco called as he waited on her couch. The weekend had finally come.

"Almost ready, hold on!" she yelled back.

"You better be….," he whispered to himself.

Just then Hermione came into the room wearing a mini skirt and a low V-neck no sleeve shirt. _How could something so casual look so good on her!! She looks sexy in anything! _Draco thought to himself. Hermione saw Draco looking and blushed. He was glad he had worn loose jeans today. _God, I should have worn a longer skirt! _Hermione thought.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked seeming nervous.

She smiled at his nervousness and said, "Only if you are."

If any one had been out late that night, they would have heard crashing down the hallway. Tables being knocked over, vases crashing, pictures falling off the walls. Two young people were enjoying themselves, maybe a bit too much.

"Draco…" Hermione started.

"Shhh….I'll make everything better." he said gently kissing her neck, making her groan even more.

They crashed into the bedroom as Draco lifted Hermione, her curves molding into him. He lowered her onto the bed before stripping her to her lacy bra and panties. He kissed down the length of her body before returning to her neck. He pushed aside her panties and stroked her gently. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he began rubbing her softly but fervently. He placed another finger inside of her womanly folds as she groaned louder. Hermione was slowly losing control, and Draco could sense it. His hard on became even harder as he heard her groans of pleasure.

"Oh, Draco….Draco." Hermione moaned.

Draco kissed his way down to her dewy need, causing her to squirm away from his roaming tongue. She let out grunts as he teased her, licking around her opening. Draco was waiting for her to beg for him to enter her.

"Draco...please." Hermione panted.

Draco plunged his tongue into her, tasting and eating her juices. She groaned more as he dug his tongue deeper into her walls. He wanted to take her now and then, but he would make her suffer and wait a while longer, just as he had to. She was close and her breathing had become short and shallow, making Draco still harder yet.

"Draco…stop teasing." she said in a faint voice.

"As you wish." he replied in a husky voice.

After removing her panties slowly, he moved up to her breasts, removing her bra. He took one of her stiffened nipples into his mouth and began to suckle it. He played with her other bosom as he busied himself with the other. He then moved onto the other one, giving it just as much attention. Hermione moaned louder, and as she was distracted, he slowly entered her. She gasped out in pain as she felt his fullness enter her. Draco held her close and was still while she adjusted to his size. Hermione hadn't known what to expect, but certainly not this. She didn't know what to do, so she began to squirm beneath him. Draco took this as a good sign and slowly moved in and out of her. Hermione gasped as a wave of ecstasy swept over her. He started to move faster and a bit harder as her moaning increased in volume and force.

"Draco...harder…faster!" Hermione practically screamed.

He complied to this and thrust into her with more force, hitting her sweet spot. She yelled out his name as went faster and harder. Hermione bucked her hips to meet his, causing him to moan.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed out as she orgasmed.

Draco soon followed, spilling his seed into her. He collapsed next to Hermione, still inside of her. They laid together for awhile until they both drifted off to sleep, but not before Hermione whispered, "I love you, Draco."

Draco awoke to Hermione still in his arms after their night of lovemaking. Her ass was pressed against his abdomen and her back against his chest. He took a deep, inhaling the scent of her, vanilla and strawberries, his favorite. He held her closer and she murmured as she slept on. His last though before drifting back to sleep was, _What do I do now?_

"Draco…..Draco, wake up!" came Hermione's voice somewhere nearby. Draco then felt lips press against his cheek. "Come on, time to get up!"

"A few more minutes." Draco mumbled sleepily.

He heard Hermione sigh, then felt the bed move as she climbed onto the floor. He then heard her rustling around and humming to herself as she got ready for the day. Draco groaned as he turned over to see what she was doing. Bright sunlight was streaming in through the window and he could tell it was going to be a good day.

"Alright I'm up." he said as he lifted himself from the mattress to the floor.

He stretched his arms above his head and caught Hermione looking at him. She blushed and quickly looked down. He smirked as he saw her discomfort, it was always difficult facing someone you just had sex with and told you loved for the first time. He walked over to her a wrapped her in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. She lifted her arms to circle his neck and looked up at him. He bent over and gave her a passionate yet gentle kiss.

"We'll be late for breakfast if you don't hurry." Hermione said as glanced at his growling stomach.

Draco chuckled and hurriedly got dressed in his yesterday clothing. Hermione beamed as Draco grabbed her hand softly and led her to the Dining Hall. Ron and Harry had given up on Hermione ever talking to them again, and were surprised when she walked by, smiled, and gave a friendly wave. People had heard rumors about the two dating and seen them together, but no proof had been shown of their actual togetherness, Everyone gasped as the two walked in chatting happily and holding hands. But what was even more surprising, was that someone who had been totally against 'mudbloods", was now with one.

It wasn't to not be expected, as Voldemort had been destroyed, the Death Eaters had been put in Azkaban, and Draco had switched sides, helping to defeat the Dark Lord, but it was still a shocker. Draco peaked over at Hermione and couldn't help but notice the content look in her face and how beautiful she was. He felt so lucky, no blessed, to have her. Hermione caught Draco looking at her and blushed yet again that morning.

Chuckling, Draco said, "It's so sexy when you blush. That's only one of the things I love about you."

"Oh, really? Well then I'll just have to blush for you more often." she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that a back-sass? I may just have to tie you up and punish you for that. Would you prefer handcuffs or silk and whips or whip cream?" he asked friskily.

"The latter of the two choices please." she said with fake sweetness.

Draco chuckled and brushed her lips with his own. People were staring, which made Hermione blush, again, and Draco just smirked. Hermione gave him a playful glare to show her uneasiness as Draco said, "Let them stare, there only jealous they didn't get the Sex God."

Hermione grinned, "I suppose your right." She chuckled, lifting the situation even more.

They sat down, at the Gryffindor table, and ate a hearty breakfast while carrying on a conversation about whatever topics they wanted to talk about.

* * *


	6. True Love

hello all, please tell me how i am doing, thanx!

* * *

7 Months Later

"Miss Granger, I'm shocked at the fact that you do not have your homework." came Professor McGonagall's stern voice.

She gave Hermione a weird look, and continued picking up homework. Hermione had been, well busy. She didn't have time to even think about homework, let alone do it when she was with Draco. She'd just have to put her foot down and say she had things to do and couldn't be with him every night anymore. But she knew that wouldn't work. He'd give her one of those looks and her heart would melt, giving in to whatever he wanted. But she could do the same to him. If this is what love was, then they had it.

"Hermione! Kindly pay attention." McGonagall's harsh words awoke her from her daydream.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well today. Could I go to the Hospital Wing?" she asked in a pretend sick voice.

McGonagall face softened a bit and she said that Hermione could go. She gave the professor a weak smile and left the classroom. _That was lucky._ Hermione thought when she was away from Transfiguration. She smirked in a very Malfoy like way as she realized this was the first time she had ever cut a class. Hermione walked down a few corridors, up a couple of staircases, and through a few hallways before reaching her destination; the Room of Requirements. She walked into the room and there was Draco, waiting for her.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow as she embraced Draco.

"I'm always glad to see you." Draco replied leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Hermione giggled as he led her to the gigantic four poster bed. The bed had green drapery and the comforter was a charcoal black. The carpet was a deep gold and the candles around the room matched these colors. Soft light played around the walls as a sweet, intoxicating scent came from the candles. _He knows how to get me into the mood. _Hermione though to herself as Draco thought, _I hope this isn't too much._ She chuckled in a seductive tone as she saw Draco's uneasiness.

"You haven't been this nervous before Draco." She purred in his ear.

Draco took a deep breath, gently grasped Hermione's hand, and bent down onto one knee. "Hermione will you marry me. I-I know we're young and all and we haven't been together for all that long, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you, with every ounce of my being. When I'm away from you, I can't stand it. All I can think about is your beautiful face and sparkling eyes. You make my bad days seem like nothing at all, and my good ones are nothing without you. So, what do you say?" he rushed out.

Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes before nodding her head to say yes, she was to happy and shocked to do anything else. Draco slipped the diamond ring onto her finger, stood up, and drew her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Draco, no matter what. I'll always love you." she whispered in his ear as he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed.


	7. Deception or Something Like it

"Hello Harry, hello Ron." Hermione said cheerily as she made her way to a seat by Ginny. Her and Draco's engagement was the talk of the school, but it didn't bother her or Draco. She had gotten used to all the stares, points and rumors since she had been dating him.

"Hey Gin, what's up." she asked as she had a seat.

"Nothing much. How's Draco and yourself doing?" Ginny replied yawning.

"We're doing good. Just got the last of his stuff moved into my-err-our room." she responded putting breakfast sausage onto her plate.

"That's good. Can you believe that we only have two months of school left. You for good anyhow." Ginny said as she too, got began placing sausage onto her plate.

The two girls ate in silence for awhile, both finishing their plates. Neither had to say anything, silence wasn't uncomfortable between them. Harry and Ron came and joined them, started a little small talk and headed off to their first class.

"I'll catch you later Ginny, I'm going to go see what's taking Draco so long." Hermione called over her shoulder as she got up and left.

_I wonder what could be taking him so long…_ she wondered to herself as she made her way to their room. As she neared the door she heard voices coming from inside. _This is so déjà vu. _she thought. As she reached for the handle, the door swung open to reveal a half-dressed Draco and a very guilty looking Pansy. Hermione stared at them, looking from one to another, trying to think of another explanation. _This can't be happening again, _she told herself She shook her head as the tears began to stream down her face, then she turned and ran.

Hermione walked up the Astronomy Tower staircase, like she had only weeks after the new school year. _Why? Will I always be asking this question? Will this always be happening to me? _she pondered bitterly, reaching the top. She walked towards the edge of the balcony, but was interrupted by footsteps.

"You know, if you jump, I'm going to follow, right?" Draco asked, looking forlorn.

"Go fuck yourself!" she spat back.

"Hermione please, just listen." he pleaded, sounding almost desperate.

"Sure, you're sorry, just like Ron was. Is that it? You think I'm going to take this bull shit!" she screamed.

"No. Please, just hear me out!" he begged desperately as she moved closer to the edge, "Pansy came in to see if I was awake and I hadn't gotten up yet so I was still in only my boxers and I told her to leave and she just laughed and then you came in!"

Hermione glared at Draco as tears began falling down his face, and she knew he was telling the truth. He really did love and was about to crack if she didn't move away from the edge. She threw herself at Draco and they held each other as both cried.

When Draco had calmed down, he lifted Hermione's face to meet his and kissed her gingerly on her head then her mouth. Hermione tried to say something, but Draco put his finger over her lips to shush her, as he already knew what she was going to say. Hermione had every right to be suspicious, and he knew it. That's why he wasn't mad at her response or actions.

"I love you Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear.

"I always love you, no matter what happens, and this time I mean it." she whispered back.

* * *

Hello, ummmm... yeah. I heart u all and polka-spots!!! sry, got a little bored waiting for you to review!!!!! hahaha. I'll be quiet now and let you get back to reading, not much more to go now! 


	8. Complications

Hermione glanced one last time in the mirror at herself. She was stunning in a cream, strapless wedding gown that hugged her in all the right places, but didn't show her growing belly. She rubbed her protruding tummy and smiled, this was their first child. She clutched her flowers, white roses and tulips with a few different colored ones sprinkled throughout, and opened the door. It was time.

It was a beautiful summer day, made even more pretty buy the wild flowers in the field they would be wed in. Draco stood nervously at the front of the benches. He kept fidgeting as he waited for his fiancé to walk down the aisle. When she appeared, he couldn't breathe. She smiled at him shyly as her father walked her down the aisle, preparing to give her away. Her mother sniffled happily as did his mother. They had become fast friends and clung to one another so they wouldn't break down and sob. When Hermione reached him, he took both her hands and smiled lovingly into her eyes, and she gazed the same way at him. Two people couldn't be more perfect for each other.

"…..do you take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride." the preachers voice rang out over the breezy field.

Draco and Hermione kissed and Draco then picked her up an carried her to their white limo. Their friends cheered as the Draco walked by, carrying his new Bride. It had been about six months since they had left Hogwarts and both were still madly in love.

Seven years later

Draco waited impatiently in the hospital's waiting room with Hermione's and his two other children along with Harry, the Weasley family, Hermione's family and his mother. He paced, trying to kill time until the doctor came out to get him ready to go into the birthing room. When the doctor finally entered the room, Draco ran up to him anxiously. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Draco spilled out, not waiting for the doctor to say anything.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Hermione is having complications and needs to go into surgery immediately. She may not make it."

It Draco took a moment for this information to sink in. He nodded and the doctor led him to the preparation room, then into the room where Hermione was laying. He quickly walked over to her and took her hands into his own. She looked up at him weakly and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." she said hoarsely.

Draco smiled worriedly back at her and kissed her head. He could tell she was in pain and he wanted to take it all away. They were then taken into the surgery room and Hermione was prepped.

Before she went under she looked at Draco and said, "If I don't make it, take good care of our babies. I love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you too, hon, no matter what, I'll always love you." Draco choked out.

Hermione didn't make it through the cesarean surgery, but a pair of healthy twins was born. Draco was asked to leave the room as complications worsened, so was not there when Hermione died, although he was within ten feet of her, waiting right outside the door. Everyone in the waiting room was devastated as the news, but none more so than the now motherless six and four year olds. The two children held on to their father as he wept bitterly, trying to give one another as much comfort as possible. A few moments later, a nurse called Draco into the nursery to see his new baby girl and boy. He placed his hands on the glass and gazed at the last of his ties to the love of his life and the woman of his dreams…

* * *

Sorry if you don't like it, it was one of the only ways to kinda finish it, well one more chapter...please review! 


	9. I'll Always Love You

"Zach, Saline, Justin, Maddy!" Draco called out through the kitchen window to his children playing in the backyard.

The kids ran in and washed up, then sat at their usual places at the table. Draco smiled as he spooned out dinner. There was noisy conversation as the family ate, cleared the table, and went to clean up before bed. Draco grimaced as he sat down to read the evening _Daily Prophet_, but put it down again before he had read a word. He called Ginny and Harry to see if they could baby-sit for him (Harry and Ron didn't last and Harry and Ginny were now married with children of their own). They said they could and showed up a half hour later. Draco told him the 'schedule', got his coat, and left.

Draco sat in silence for a while after he had reached his destination, staring at the gravestone that read, "Hermione Malfoy, Beloved mother and Daughter, 19??-20??, She will be forever missed, but never forgotten.", before dropping to his knees saying, "Hey hon, I know I haven't been to visit in a while, but I've been busy. The kids are doing great. Zach and Saline are pretty much inseparable, just like you said they'd be. I really miss you. If only you could see our little babes all grown up, 14, 12, and 8. Such fun ages," Draco chuckled, "They've all got your brains, Saline has your eyes and hair, she's looks just like you, and Zach has your hair color. I wish you could be here. It's been seven years now since you've gone, but we're all doing fine. Gin and Harry wanted me to say hello, Ron too. I'll bring the kids by soon to say hello. Maddy is the most like you, Justin like me, but the twins are in the a mix between us, should be interesting when they head of to Hogwarts. I know your watching over us, and I can't wait to see you again someday. I'll always love you, no matter what."

Draco placed a bouquet of white roses and tulips with different colored ones sprinkled throughout on her Hermione's gravestone, smirked softly as he remembered all the times they had had together, wiped his eyes, and headed for home.

The End

* * *

Finally done, so did all of you enjoy it enough to leave me a comment or hate it so much it should be burned? I need to know this stuff so I can quit ruining lives and wasting time, or so that I should write another story. BYE!!!! 


	10. Alternate ending

So, a lot of people have said that my ending sucked. ANd because of that, I wrote an alternate one just for you people, but mostly for my friend, cuz she's the one who said it first. Any (constructive) reviews will help, so if I need to change anything let me know!!

PS I'll be taking my story down in about a week to make all the necessary changes. Thanx again!!!

* * *

Draco waited impatiently for the doctor to come out and get him. He sat in the waiting room with all of his and Hermione's friends and family. He couldn't wait to hold the new babes in his arms. He smiled to himself, momentarily lost in thought when the doctor came out and told him they were ready for him to come in. He quickly got up and followed the doctor.

"Hey hon." Draco whispered to Hermione as he reached for her hand.

"I've been better." she replied as her face contorted in pain as another contraction passed.

Draco chuckled, he knew she was just as excited as he was about the twins. Hermione let out a gasp as yet another contraction hit. She squeezed Draco's hand, making his knuckles turn white.

"Any minute now", came the doc's voice, "then you'll need to begin pushing."

Hermione readied herself, with a look of determination.

"Push."

Hermione did as told, her body tightened as her back arched. After a few minutes there came a wailing.

"It's a boy!" one of the nurses proclaimed as she held the baby for the proud parents to see.

Hermione beamed before she was told again to push. Two minutes later, a baby girl was born. She lay back, exhaustion etched into her face. Draco bent down and kissed her head, too emotional to say anything, before heading out into the waiting room to tell everyone of the great news.

* * *

"Zach, Saline, Justin, Maddy!" Draco called out through the kitchen window to his children playing in the backyard. 

They came rushing in as Hermione laid out dinner on the table.

"Wash your hands", she told them, smacking Draco playfully on the hand, "You too."

After cleaning up, the family sat down and chattered happily as the birds chirped and the sun sank lazily in the sky.

The End


End file.
